The overall goal of the project is to develop and evaluate techniques for the selection of appropriate hearing aid performance characteristics for individual users. The studies directed toward this goal are divided into four major areas: 1) selection strategies, 2) the effect of environment on performance, 3) electroacoustic measurement techniques and their relation to hearing performance on the individual, and 4) specification of, and control over frequency response at the eardrum of the individual wearer.